User blog:Segar/After Action Report:Winter 2015 Event (Updated 13:14PM February 2015)
Hi everyone. Segar here. Here I am writing a report about my second event : WInter 2015 Event. First of all, I want to say thank you to those people who are the frontliners, without their explore I might fail my another event. E1:(diffculty hard) Easiest map in the event, so I decided to jump with hard mode since I have proper ASW gear. 7 runs in total, 2 times retreat. Dropped: I 58 伊 58 Feb5 E1 Maikaze 舞风 Feb 5 E1 E2: (diffculty normal) I should be glad I did E2 normal since Node F force me to retreat 6 or 7 times. 4 Ru-class elite are annoying. Other than that, every time I make it into the boss I can get a clean kill.E2 was one of my lucky map for farming since I didn`t expect that E2 will have good drops. I didn`t even try to farm E2 afterward since I think I have got everything I need from there.It was fun to play with Wo-class elite kai. She does bring a little trouble if you don`t have enough AS. Dropped: Amatsukaze 天津风 Feb 6 E2 Agano 阿贺野 Feb 6 E2 Ooyodo 大淀 Feb 6 E2 Noshiro 能代 Feb 6 E2 E3:(diffculty easy) When I heard E3 need combined fleet, I had a bad feeling about it. However, it was not the worst map of the event. Combined Fleet mechanic did work out very well against boss. If I remember I have only 4 time force-retreat pre-boss all because of cross T advantage aka Green T. E3 did not give me tons of good drop but it mess with me by giving me two Tokitsukaze(SHIREEEEEE) Dropped:Tokitsukaze 时津风X2 Feb7 E3 E4:(diffculty easy): This is my first encounter CV hime. and it was quiet amusing since it was not hard to pass through E4. Only 2 times force-retreat because of random DD cut-in on the yasen node. My another lucky map for drops. CV hime was a hard opponent to fight against, open airstrike and follow-ups will hurt your girls easily. Dropped: Kiyoshimo 清霜 Feb14 E4 Unryuu 云龙※ Feb14 E4 Shoukaku 翔鹤 Feb15 E4 Asashimo 朝霜 Feb15 E4 Akigumo 秋云 Feb16 E4 I-8 伊8 Feb16 E4 E5:(difficulty easy) Hardest and toughest map of the event. Pre-boss CV hime created tons of problems under Cross T advantage condition. Ta-class node also will force you retreat if under Cross T advantage. The boss BB water Demon has 200 armor no matter which difficulty. I couldnt finish her off until I realized I need switch my radar out for Type 91 Armor Piercing shells in order to do more damage to the enemy fleet. Proper night combat equipment is highly recommended for the second fleet since Night battle is the only way to kill her under all difficulty. I did not use Akashi, Katori, SS, or Command Facility for different branching or CBF mechanics. Therefore, it was tough for me to beat the map. E5 didnt give me good drop other than a rare DD but I wont ask for more. After Yukkiakze`s empowered cut-in, I sunk the BB water Demon. GGWP Winter 2015 event. Dropped: Hayashimo 早霜 Feb9 E5 Event reward (3/3) U-511 U型潜艇511号 get √ Amagi 天城 get√ Katori 香取 get√ 流星六〇一 get√ 烈风六〇一 get√ In the end, I hope all those admiral who are stilling fight for their honor best luck. It was a great event to me since I have prepared for a long time and I get what I want regarding that I am not hoping for some miracle drops. WIsh all of you who are reading this article best luck in the future event and Large ship construction. Good Hunting. Sincerly, Segar from ブルネイ泊地 Burunei Hakuchi February 15th, 2015 Category:Blog posts